


The Suite Life

by usermechanics



Series: usermechanics' Love Live All Stars Request-a-Thon [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hotel Sex, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: For a business conference, Maki stays at the Awashima hotel, and she meets an interesting concierge on the way.
Relationships: Nishikino Maki/Ohara Mari
Series: usermechanics' Love Live All Stars Request-a-Thon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659109
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Suite Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lord_Byron_Mudkippington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/gifts).



> Finally, I'm getting started on those Love Live All Stars requests.

Ever since she was young, and was told that she would be in the medical field when she grew up, Maki knew that she would have to travel a lot. She remembered the days where she’d come home from school and ask where Papa was, only to be told that he was in some other city miles away at some sort of conference. She wished she knew why when she was a kid, but most of the time, those worries about where her father went would go away with time, usually when he returned with some sort of souvenir for Maki to enjoy.

She usually heard bits and pieces of conversations over dinner about such departures in her youth, but it had only been until she was in high school, where her parents had grown much less lenient about what she could do, that she heard more about the wonders of travel. Whenever there was a conference that didn’t overlap with her school schedule, high or cram, Maki would be dragged around to these conferences, often with the supervision of both parents, considering her mother’s stake in the hospital as well. Her mom’s excuse was that she didn’t need to babysit for Maki if she was going, too.

In college, Maki continued to go to these conferences, if not for the exceptional networking that came with it. Even in her years of pre-med, she had the business cards of the heads of major rival hospitals. The chains, the ones named after saints, the ones affiliated with Imperial universities: there wasn’t a single hospital in Japan which Maki didn’t know the head of by the time she was a junior, and had she not an internship with her parents, she would have found one easily by contacting a random nearby hospital and asking if they were hiring.

In grad school, Maki finally broke off from her parents whenever she went to conferences. Her parents’ finances were used, much to Maki’s chagrin, but she couldn’t deny how nice it was to have enough economic freedom to choose whatever hotel she wanted if it meant she was able to go to her conferences. With that economic freedom, Maki pampered herself, usually opting to go to the same five-star hotels that Maki used to go to whenever she headed to conferences with her family. It was always pocket change; a couple tens of thousands of yen was easily recoverable during the time the hospital was managed while she was away.

And for her first conference as a post-graduate, with a conference held in a quaint seaside city called Numazu, Maki fell in love with the first hotel she had googled. Awashima greeted her with pictures of red velvet floors and gold-plated fountains in the lobby, pictures of penthouse suites sprawling in size with beautiful views of the sea from bay windows and king-sized beds cutely adorned with fake flower petals. Even disregarding the entire spectacle of seeing these rooms, Maki had double-checked and looked at the walls, each of them flawless with no visible water damage or cracks in the paint. It was truly the perfect hotel, one which made other five-stars look like four-stars, one which was as princessly as her youth. Even with the reasonably ridiculous prices, Maki herself had developed a nest egg from her work at hospitals, especially as she learned the roles of her father’s job, and purchasing a top-end room for the weekend didn’t hurt her finances that much.

And when the time came to visit Numazu for the conference, the hotel was everything she could have imagined it to be. Even when spoiled by the images of the exterior, a solid white covered with gold with a beautiful seaside view behind her, Maki had to pause for a moment to take in the extravagance. Even with the row of salarymen outside the doors smoking up a noxious cloud, it was more beautiful than she ever imagined it to be.

There were some things that the best images couldn’t make out. The scent of the lobby being tantalizingly fresh, or the Chopin preludes she recognized--played--from her time dabbling in piano played by an old man in a suit, the almost-Baroque emphasis on small and unnecessary details on the gold-flakes in the wallpaper: all of them greeted Maki when she entered, taken almost completely aback by all that she was seeing, hearing, experiencing. Even in her best red satin dress would Maki have felt under-dressed in the lobby, let alone a semi-formal white blouse and red skirt.

As if she knew what she was doing, Maki stepped up to the desk on the other side of the lobby and talked to the man that was there. It took a little less than a minute for the exchange to happen, handing him her credit card to finish the transaction. It took the man by surprise to see someone so young getting a room for herself, but he congratulated her about it, discussing something about maturity that Maki really didn’t have much interest in listening to. It was the same rhythm as any other hotel, except a lot more spacious and higher-class.

That was, until Maki met her concierge.

Stepping out from an Employees Only door that Maki had not even seen, a blonde woman about her height had emerged. Maki stared at the weird loop of hair on the left side of her head and the cheeky smile that was on her lips, taken slightly aback by how ridiculous her hairstyle was; she thought concierges had to be completely standard, almost faceless. As she gave her a once-over, she tried to keep her gaze moving, unfettered by how well the purple dress she wore hugged every curve of her body in the best of ways. However, in keeping with decency, she tried to keep her focus on her eyes once she was done with her once-over.

“Nishikino Maki?” The concierge asked, her smile never faltering.

“That’s me. Nice to meet you,” Maki said, bowing. Looking at the shadows on the ground, Maki saw that Mari mirrored her actions.

“Nice to meet you too! My name is Mari, and I’ll be helping you out!”

“Thank you, Mari,” Maki said as she stood up, giving her a smile.

As professional as Mari looked in her outfit, and with how well-done her mascara and lipstick was, Maki was taken aback by Mari grabbing Maki by the wrist, her yellow eyes narrowing slightly as they seemingly pierced into Maki’s.

“Need help with any of your luggage?” She asked.

“I think I’m good,” Maki said, motioning towards her suitcase, matching the color of her skirt and the red of her hair.

“Good!” Mari blurted out loudly and in English. “Let’s go!”

Before Maki could wonder what Mari was doing, she was being dragged along a maze of corridors until they had reached the elevator. As they arrived, Maki was panting slightly, her eyebrows furrowed as she wondered what the hell Mari was doing, but she stayed quiet, not wanting to disturb the other patrons that were in the lobby.

As the elevator reached the ground floor, however, things were different. As they stepped into the elevator, Maki couldn’t really focus on the golden splendor or the mirrors on the ceiling and floor, because she was focusing on Mari, who was staring intently at the ground and smiling. Giggling to herself, Maki asked her what was so funny.

“You must really be a fan of the color _red_ , huh, Maki?”

“Huh?” Maki asked, her face flushing red for a moment before looking down and realizing what was going on. Maki brought her legs together and brought her hands to her skirt, making sure her panties weren’t in view anymore. “Don’t look there!”

“Huh?” Mari asked in confusion. “I was just talking about your hair, skirt, and suitcase. Jeez, Maki, what did you think I was looking at?”

Maki flushed even more red as she heard Mari’s response, wishing she could curl herself in a ball. It was bad enough that the pressures of the final leg of her academic career were coming: now she had to spend it with some blonde with a rather killer body who might or might not have taken a peep at her panties, and whether she did or not, she knew what color they were thanks to her incompetence.

Being high-strung didn’t necessarily deter Mari from Maki, however, and she rested a hand on her shoulder, giving her a soft squeeze. Mari winced as she felt the knot. “Is everything okay, Maki? You seem a bit tense.”

“What do you mean, I’m tense?” Maki straightened up immediately at the feeling of a hand and almost yelled at Mari, before realizing that she was yelling at her apropos of nothing. Maybe she was right about being overstressed.

“You see?” Mari said, quickly sidestepping Maki’s gaze and standing behind her, grabbing her shoulders and squeezing them. “You’re insanely tense. Maybe you should treat yourself to our onsen once you’re all set with your room.” Mari smirked as she leaned in, letting her chest press against Maki’s back and savoring the noise that came from Maki’s lips.

“Maybe I can help you with a few _choice knots?_ ”

Mari’s words were soft, but against Maki’s ear, it was almost too much to handle. Had it not been for Mari’s hands squeezing her shoulders, she would have bent forward, and she tried, but was immediately pulled back by Mari, who was a lot stronger than she thought she would be.

“What do you mean?” Maki asked, looking over her shoulder so she could glare at Mari. Mari was completely unfazed by the gaze; as someone in hotel service, she probably got shot worse and less-deserved looks on the daily. Yet, if Maki was asking her what she meant, it was probably fair for her to explain, even if it meant using her hands.

Maki’s let out another few words of annoyance as she felt Mari’s hands running up and down her back, but before she could dig into her about how she really shouldn’t be touching her in an elevator like this, anger turned into complete bliss. As Mari’s fingers systemically eased some of her knots, Maki felt herself leaning back into her, almost as if she was falling under her spell. Her hands were wonderful, and before she knew it, she was basically in a trust-fall state, with Mari behind her, with her arms underneath Maki’s shoulders for support.

And, of course, her hands rested right underneath her modest chest. Her fingers drummed at Maki’s ribcage, and that was enough for her to come to, realizing the position that she was in. Pulling Mari’s hands away from her body, Maki turned around and walked towards Mari, pinning her against the wall with her eyebrows furrowed. Such a gaze didn’t affect Mari at all. If anything, they made her feel more inclined to stare; Mari seemed to be enjoying it a bit more than she expected to.

“Oh, Maki!” Mari cooed out as she watched Maki bring a hand to the wall behind Mari, pinning her between the wall and her body. She spoke as if she was ready to indulge in what was about to happen, even if it were just Maki running her free hand on Mari’s thigh.

“What were you trying to do just then?” Maki interrogated.

“I was just making sure you were awake,” Mari remarked, her smile unwavering.

“And you were going to do that by touching me there?” Maki continued, running her fingers up Mari’s outer thigh. “You think that by being as pretty as you are you have the right to do that?”

“I don’t know, Maki,” Mari said, fluttering her lashes and swaying her hips slightly, “Does someone as pretty as me get to do that?”

Maki silenced herself; only having heard Mari’s remark did she realize what she had said. That was a nasty Freudian slip, but as if Maki had a way to respond to it without seeming too brazen. Thus, she pouted and looked away.

“Ooh, Maki, you’re _hot and cold!_ ” Mari cooed, “maybe you need a bit of help _warming up?_ ”

“I don’t want to hear it.”

“Are you sure you don’t?” Mari asked with a smirk.

“Shut up,” Maki said, leaning in to hush her. “Just, shut up,” Maki mumbled again, her hand now resting on Mari’s hip, almost pulling her closer. Why Maki felt so attracted to someone so hot and yet so stupid seemed to evade her, but it felt, in a sense, relieving to go in a direction like this, even with how ridiculous it felt.

“Make me,” Mari whispered, her breath hot against Maki’s lips. Maki could taste the coffee on her breath, almost a standard for the worker who gets no breaks, and smell the lemon soap she used to wash herself. It was a strange combination, but one which worked wonderfully for her, and one that she could readily indulge in.

However, before any indulgence could be made, the elevator dinged and stopped. The sudden feeling of the elevator stopping pulled Maki away from Mari, an instinctual move even as nobody was waiting to step on an elevator. The floor seemed entirely empty, actually, but Maki knew that everyone was in their rooms, much like the one that Mari was ready to eagerly drag Maki towards.

Once they had reached her room, Maki smiled, and Mari pulled out a card which she rested on the lock of the door for a few seconds. As it beeped and unlocked, she gave the card to Maki and opened the door for her, letting her into her suite. Maki entered, keeping the door slightly open as she let herself take in the splendor of the room.

It was just as beautiful and flawless as it was in the pictures, with a king-sized bed, large plasma TV facing said bed, and a bay window with the view of the sea being the most beautiful things that she had seen in a long time. It was surprising that her room was actually like the ones on Google, and that the rooms weren’t prettied up as much as they were for the sake of advertising. This was a bonafide hotel, and it was just about perfect.

However, there was one thing that was missing. Not the plethora of wines that were in the minibar, no matter how fun they seemed; it wasn’t worth drinking them if it were her drinking alone. She needed some sort of company to help her out, and before she could ask, Mari was already standing inside of her room.

“I saw that you left the door open, Maki,” Mari said, closing the door behind her. “You should be more _careful_ about that, dear. I would hate to see your belongings stolen, or your room _violated_ in any manner.”

Before Mari could take a step forward, Maki had pinned her between the door and herself, basically returning to the position that they were in on the elevator. Mari’s gaze darkened slightly as she realized what position she was in, her hands eagerly resting on Maki’s hips.

She was actually surprised that Maki didn’t swat her hands away.

“What are you doing here, Mari?” Maki huffed.

“What do you think I’m doing?” Mari remarked. “All people who work at Ohara Awashima are dedicated to giving their guests a time worth remembering, and we do that by making sure every guest is satisfied. I simply couldn’t let you be with all that pent-up stress. I’ll make sure you feel better, even if I need to use my body.”

“If you’re going to be acting like this, I might as well!”

“That’s what I wanted to hea--”

Before Mari could finish her statement, Maki had taken the reins, shutting her up in the way that she wanted to shut her up in the elevator. She indulged herself in Mari’s lips, perking herself up with the bitter taste of coffee. The move-in was exhausting as it was, and being able to enjoy a taste of coffee, no matter where it came from, was enough for Maki to rejoice, but she wanted more. She dug her tongue between Mari’s lips, eager for more of that bitter taste.

Even though she wanted to claim dominance over Mari’s mouth, Maki found herself struggling against her. Mari seemed to have a smart tongue in more than one way; her wits were nothing compared to how her tongue swirled around her own, putting her effort into making the snog as fulfilling and complex as she could. As well, Mari’s hands slowly moved up and down Maki’s sides, with pleasant sighs leaking from her lips the few moments they pulled away for air.

While Mari was busy savoring the feeling of Maki’s clothes, Maki was a lot more impatient. Pulling away from Mari’s lips for a moment, she could feel her panting from the kiss, complimenting her own rhythmic yet shaky breathing. A few strands of saliva connected their lips, slow to break apart until Maki opened her lips, trying to figure out what necessarily was worth saying.

“Don’t tell me _that’s all_ you’re gonna do to me.”

Mari took the words out of Maki’s mouth, with Mari pushing Maki away so she was at arms’ length. Mari’s smirk forecasted her plans, her teeth barely but visibly sinking into her lower lip as she pulled her hands away from Maki’s body and back to her own. Hips swaying, she wanted to seem more alluring to her, her hands making sure to slide up and down her body, occasionally palming her chest and giving one of her breasts a soft squeeze. She could tell by the way Maki’s look went from appalled to intrigued that she had her where she wanted her to be, and that she was more than eager to provide a little bit of her own room service.

“We also have _breakfast_ at the hotel at no extra charge to people who bought our _penthouse suites_. Now, tell me, Maki,” Mari said as she stepped forward, giggling at the feeling of Maki cupping her ass in their embrace. Even for her hands, with long fingers perfect for piano playing, it was difficult to manage Mari’s rear in handfuls. Mari giggled as she leaned in, her lips dangerously close to Maki’s ear.

“How do you like your eggs in the morning?”

“Scr--ah, ahhh,” Maki huffed, trying to get her answer through before feeling Mari’s tongue running across the shell of her ear. Her legs shook slightly, her hands squeezing her ass in a desperate bid to feel like she was close to coming out on top. How Mari found one of her weak spots as quickly as she did would remain a mystery to Maki, and she grew more intrigued. “Fuck, Mari…” she huffed almost inaudibly, hoping that she wouldn’t have noticed just how much she had turned her on.

Mari had descended from Maki’s ear to her jawline as she huffed, trying to pepper more sweet spots with kisses as a means to keep her in her palm. Her hands, too, grew more adventurous, trying her best to find sweet spots all over her body to a success much more limited than that of her lips against her skin. Mari pulled her lips away from her, instructing Maki to lift her arms as she undid a few buttons of her blouse before tossing it aside altogether.

Now, red was the only color on Maki’s body. From her heels to her skirt to her red lace bra, Maki was wrapped in her favorite color, a stylish form of unity that Mari found exquisite. Mari’s hands returned to Maki’s body, letting her fingertips run along her smooth skin and letting her hear how much Maki wanted more. Her little whines and whimpers, the way her body pushed forward and into Mari’s hands as she touched; Maki truly was stressed out, and she knew that Mari was not to deny her, as a guest, even this most ridiculous request.

And it felt so good despite being so wrong. It felt so good that Maki followed through with stripping herself of her clothes, letting Mari’s hands so busily explore her body. She let her touch wherever; she knew that as she tossed her bra aside that Mari would adorn herself upon her chest, and in her stripping it took only a few seconds before Mari lapped at one nipple with her lips and felt up her other breast with one hand, while her other busily stirred at her belly. Her skirt was the next to go, and before she could bother with her panties, Mari rested a hand between her legs, palm pressing into the fabric.

Maki whimpered and wiggled her hips lamely against Mari’s hand, desperate for the friction that came from rubbing her, that she had not necessarily realized how much she had been consumed in the throes of her pleasure. Not until she realized that Mari was still fully clothed. Maki pulled herself away from Mari as much as she hated the feeling of it, with her hand resting on her own crotch as she rubbed herself through her panties. Taking a few backwards steps, she sat down on the bed, splaying her legs as she shamelessly rubbed herself while giving Mari an instruction.

“Take it off.” It was a request that, despite its simplicity, felt weird coming out of Maki’s lips. As much as she wanted to pretend to have some sort of control, power felt weird coming from her lips, but there really wasn’t much else that she could have done besides tearing that dress off her body herself so she could touch, squeeze, kiss any bit of that fantastically curvaceous body she could. They were both pent-up horny adults, and she knew that even with how badly the request was worded, that Mari would follow it to the letter.

And Mari did. Maki watched with glee and with a hand on her panties as she watched Mari’s hips wiggling and her hands running through her hair, fluffing it up to make herself seem more wild. It worked her up just as much as Mari turning herself around did, her eyes following the hand that unzipped her dress at a speed so slow Maki wanted to stand up and strip her out of it even if she tore the fabric. It mattered not at all, however, when Mari shrugged the dress off, watching as there was a lack of a strap on her upper back. With that as all the reason she needed, Maki stood up and walked over to Mari, groping her from behind as she stood up and letting her feel her breasts: full, heavy, and unburdened by a bra.

“Mmm, Maki,” Mari hummed as she wiggled her hips against Maki, her ass violently bumping into Maki’s heated crotch. She could feel just how aroused she was from her dancing and teasing, an arousal she had started to feel herself as Maki’s fingers dug roughly into her tits and her palms ground against her nipples. “Keep doing that,” she huffed.

Maki had no reason to stop. If anything, she had more of a reason to continue groping Mari as she stripped herself out of her dress. As she felt her fleshy ass pressed up against her body, bereft of the dress that once contained it so well, she pushed her hips forward, letting her curves press up as much as they could, and Mari kept grinding, hoping that Maki could feel the heat that radiated from her body in the same vein that Mari could obviously feel Maki’s.

If Maki couldn’t realize it, which Mari had feared, she would have grabbed one of Maki’s hands by the wrist and brought it down; even though Maki had recognized it to an extent, Mari felt it was too slow, and she grabbed one of Maki’s hands, letting her fingers draw curlicues down her belly until her fingers disappeared behind the front of a stained purple thong.

Maki’s eyes widened as she felt how heated Mari’s core was, her fingers immediately slipping over Mari’s throbbing, quim-slicked clit. Giving the nub a quick rub, Mari leaned into Maki, the hand on her breast acting as an awkward form of support as her legs quivered with lusty anticipation. She kept toggling her clit, listening to Mari’s breathing starting to give way to huffs and moans.

“Fuck, Maki,” Mari huffed under her breath just loudly enough for her to hear. Maki smirked at the affirmation, switching up her ministrations by pushing two of her fingers into her mons and slowly drawing ovals up and down Mari’s sex. She was eager to please and eager to tease, but before Maki could pretend she was teasing Mari, she pushed her hips back when Maki was closest to her entrance, pushing those twin teasing fingers into her pussy and squeezing them.

Maki changed course quickly. Instead of continuing with her ministrations, she indulged in how Mari milked her fingers, and she started thrusting them roughly into her. The sounds of her hand slapping Mari’s soddened folds filled the room, the scent of her sex soon following suit. Her fingers dug deep into her pussy, and she thrashed them around, as if to attempt a search for any sensitive spots. Fingertips rubbing into something rough, Mari moaned loudly and pressed back into Maki’s body, her body starting to glisten with beadlets of sweat.

“Right there! _Right there!_ ” Mari whined as she tried angling herself, finding the best way for Maki to rub her g-spot with every thrust she made. She also helped her, riding her fingers as roughly as she could while letting her ass smash directly into Maki’s crotch. The heel of Maki’s hand slapped against Mari’s clit with each thrust, each time squeezing her digits with complete disregard of professionalism. Mari wanted to cum, and as the sounds of Maki finger-fucking her grew wetter, she knew that Maki was on the right track.

“Fuck, Maki!” Mari let out another moan, her legs wobbling as she attempted to help Maki ride herself towards orgasm. What didn’t help was the feeling of Maki’s lips on her shoulders and the sides of her neck, craning her head whenever possible to give Maki more of her body to kiss. Between her kisses, fingering, and occasional squeeze and slap of her tits, Mari was in pure heaven, the only concern she could possibly have being whether or not she could stay upright.

“I’m gonna cum!” Mari yelled out, which gave Maki enough reason to pull her fingers away from her sex. She could feel Mari’s pussy quivering even as her fingers left her folds, returning to her clit so she could rub it in circles as quickly as she could. She pulled her lips away to watch as Mari grew closer to her climax, her body quivering so much that she could feel herself being the only reason why Mari was upright. The hand that fondled Mari’s breast wrapped around to her armpit, and Maki used all her strength to keep Mari upright as she sprayed her other hand with her juices while letting out a bunch of profanities and curses that she knew everyone in the hotel could hear.

Not like that mattered at all. Just the sight of Mari quivering and shaking as she made a mess on the hardwood floor through her panties was enough for Maki to be sated with the fucking that had just occurred, and considering how Mari’s tongue dangled from the corner of her mouth, she knew that Mari loved it all the same.

What did catch Maki by surprise was how quick Mari was to recover, her lolled-out tongue tracing her lower lip before slipping back in her mouth, now curled up in a grin. Looking back at Maki with darkened eyes, her smirk was wide.

“ _Fantastica, bella!_ ” Mari cooed as she turned herself around in Maki’s grasp, letting her hands return to her hips. Maki brought the hand once at her breasts to her shoulder and brought her free hand to her lips, licking off the taste of Mari’s pussy off of her. She regretted that little amount on her fingers was her first taste of her, and had she known the ambrosia that leaked from this blonde hotel nymph she would have demanded her pussy as a room service meal.

However, that was not the room service on Mari’s mind. Instead, she pushed Maki onto her bed with a coy smirk. As Maki found herself on the bed, she grabbed the covers, pushing herself into the bed a bit more so that Mari could lay down on it as well, with her head eagerly finding itself between Maki’s legs. She could feel a cold sweat forming on her back as Mari located herself, trying her best to shut her legs so the wet spot on her own panties wasn’t noticed. Before she could, however, Mari grabbed her thighs and spread them as widely as she could.

“Don’t look,” Maki huffed, “it’s embarrassing.”

Mari brought her hands closer to Maki’s core, until she was able to pull Maki’s panties aside with one finger, showing off her slicked folds. “It looks delicious, more like.”

Before Maki could make another comment, she felt something hot, warm, and delightful sliding up her sex. Groping herself, Maki looked down to see Mari lapping at her sex and kissing her folds. Mari’s tongue felt slick with saliva and pushed into her, her hips weakly wiggling up and down to get a bit more friction from her heavenly tongue as she cleaned her folds of juices. Each lap sent shivers up Maki’s spine, her fingers digging into her breasts as she eagerly awaited Mari’s next lash up her pussy.

Mari was ever the tease, pulling her tongue away from Maki’s sex as she lamely wiggled it in Mari’s face. After a few seconds, she felt something hot splattered on her sex, dripping down her folds until Mari’s tongue lapped it up and cleaned herself of whatever Mari did off of her. It changed the rhythm quite a bit, enough for Maki’s toes to curl in pleasure as she felt a thankful return to what she loved to feel so much.

However, that wouldn’t last for that long, either. After her secondary cleaning of Maki’s folds, she lapped upwards once more, Maki’s moans growing quieter until she felt Mari’s tongue dancing on her clit. Between the three languages Mari spoke with ease, it didn’t surprise Maki that her tongue felt fantastic, but against her clit, it was so much better than in their snog. Mari battered the nub with saliva, Maki’s hips thrusting into her face as she tried to hold onto her composure. Fuck, it was hard to do though with how good Mari felt.

Once Mari established her rhythm suckling and licking at Maki’s clit, and even through the eventual nibbling that left Maki mewling every time she did it, Mari slipped two fingers into her sex. Her walls milked the digits for all their worth, one hand moving to the bed sheets to squeeze instead of her tits. She wanted to keep the pleasure going, and she feared that if she played too roughly with herself it would be over before she wanted it to be.

Maki felt the memory foam topper molding itself in her image, wicking up the sweat that dripped off her body. Even though Mari’s thrusts weren’t enough to shake the bed, they felt like they could have. She didn’t know how her fingers seemed to vibrate inside of her with the precision and accuracy she kept, making sure that there was no part of her g-spot left untouched as she continued to dominate her clit with her tongue.

Her hands were balled into fists as Mari continued, her words unable to come from her mouth. She felt too many things at the same time from this woman, but relief was definitely one of the bigger things she felt. Instead of the aches and pains and tiredness of being a doctor-to-be, she felt her pussy pulsing around her fingers and her body trying its best to keep itself from succumbing to the pleasure. With a final smack to her clit, though, it was impossible for her to do, and she succumbed to her orgasm violently, hips wiggling erratically while squeezing whatever was inside of her; whether it was Mari’s fist or, as it actually was, nothing at all.

It took a bit for Maki to come to, but she felt much more clear in the head. Next to her was Mari, completely undressed saved for her completely ruined panties. Even her loop had undone itself in their lovemaking. In her hand was a small piece of card stock that she slipped into Maki’s hand.

“My business card.” She said while Maki read it to herself. It contained Mari’s full name--apparently, she was the heir to the hotel empire (which would explain the hairstyle and mannerisms being so unique)--and phone number.

“I might need to help other people, but feel free to call if you need a bit of _room service_ ,” Mari said, reaching out and rubbing circles into Maki’s upper belly.

“This isn’t going to happen again, you know,” Maki said almost indignantly.

“Is that so?” Mari asked, lifting her hips from the bed. Slowly, she peeled her panties from off her body, letting Maki see the delicious amount of juices that connected the sodden garment to her sex. Kicking it off her legs and putting it on Maki’s nightstand, she gave her a coy smirk. “Maybe this can change things a bit.” Mari said to a flushed and silent Maki.

“It won’t,” Maki murmured just loudly enough for it to be out loud, but Mari didn’t care; she had already left the bed to pick up her dress, making sure to bend over and showcase her large ass and delicious pussy from behind before standing up, zipping it up, and heading out without a care in the world.

“I’ll be back!” Mari cooed as she turned around to blow Maki a kiss before heading out.

“Bye,” Maki remarked, taking a few moments to herself before recognizing what had happened and what was going on. Placing the business card on her night stand, she hesitated for a bit as she looked at Mari’s panties. Something inside of her lit up again, not only the urge to touch herself as she thought about those panties and the sex that had just happened, but also the fact that she had her phone number now. It was difficult for her not to call at that moment, but she knew that later on, with a bit of wine in her system, that she’d be fine talking about how she was smelling them while touching herself.

It’d be good to know that the _room service_ was on par with everything else this hotel had to offer.

**Author's Note:**

> Got any requests, ideas, or just want to hang out? [Come join my discord](https://discord.gg/YJPVY4K) or follow me on twitter: [@usermechanics](https://twitter.com/usermechanics)


End file.
